Feeling That Way
by Muzzy-Olorea
Summary: [DJ] Set after [S1‘The Harriet Dinner Part II’] “You, Jordan and her baby are going to be the strangest candidates for fulfilling that white picket fence dream but I’ve got a feeling you’re going to make it.”


**Feeling That Way**

**Studio 60 DJ Set after S1'The Harriet Dinner Part II' "You, Jordan and her baby are going to be the strangest candidates for fulfilling that white picket fence dream but I've got a feeling you're going to make it."**

_**Disclaimer: I have custody of my Muse and the plot but I humbly acknowledge that I have no jurisdiction over the characters themselves.**_

**A/N:- After this amazing episode I thought that an understated, mellow fic would work best since nothing could top that moment of Danny reading the note.**

**'Feeling That Way' - Journey**

"You're smiling." Matt said, glancing up from his computer at the slightly rugged Danny that stumbled through his doorway.

Danny gave his friend the once-over. "You're drunk." He stated back.

"No not drunk. Hungover." Matt said, pushing his wheelie chair back against the wall and scrunching up his eyes. "They're ripping up our stage on a Thursday night and yet you're happy."

Danny shrugged and flopped down in a chair, simply unable to keep the smile from his face. "You took Harriet to the dinner and yet you're as miserable as you were yesterday."

"Actually I'm worse." Matt said monotonously. "And talking of the dinner – where were you and Jordan?"

"On the roof."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Is that some weird lurid metaphor for something I'm not going to be very comfortable talking to you about given that she's both pregnant and my boss?"

"No, we were stuck up on the roof." Danny told him. "I took her up there to tell her that I was sorry for embarrassing her and that I would stop chasing her and she said 'okay' but when we went to go back down we found that the door was locked so we were stuck up there for four hours before Cal came up."

"And?" Matt prodded.

Whilst Danny was walking on sunshine at the moment, he wasn't blind to the fact that something very nasty had happened regarding his friend's love life and he wasn't much for rubbing salt into a wound. "And the full story can wait until another time. Right now we need to work on getting you well enough to do a run through in half an hour." He said, getting up and heading over to the coffee pot.

"Screw me and Harriet." Matt said emphatically, getting up carefully from his chair and making his way to the couch as Danny brought him coffee. "I want to hear a story with a happy ending for a change."

"You sure?" Danny said unsurely. "Okay, well, our cell phones didn't work up there and we tried to attract the attention of the bum in the alleyway but he didn't respond even when Jordan threw a rock with the key at him. And then we kind of sat around and argued a bit and she kept on bringing up the me and her thing again and again telling me that I just felt sorry for her, wasn't in love with her and then asked me whether I was just physically attracted to her etc. etc. I freaked out about the snake at some point and she started doing all these weird magic tricks with paper and then just before Cal came up she started talking about the future and how I would leave her and her baby and then after the door was opened, she left and I found this in my watch strap." Danny rambled before taking out his wallet and pulling out the slip of paper and handing it to Matt.

Matt read it and gave a small smile, genuinely happy for his friend. "You know, I didn't understand half of what you just said but going by what this paper says, I take it that congratulations are in order. She finally succumbed to that Danny charm!"

Danny started grinning again. "She's in the break room getting food now."

"I'm really happy for you man." Matt said, reaching over to slap Danny on the back. "You, Jordan and her baby are going to be the strangest candidates for fulfilling that white picket fence dream but I've got a feeling you're going to make it." He said then a frown crossed his face like something had just occurred to him. "What did you say about a snake?!"

………

Jack walked into the break room a slight wobble in his step and nodded at the young, pregnant woman who had her feet up on the coffee table, a plate piled high with food resting on her stomach and a magazine in her hand.

"You look remarkably cheerful for 11:30 at night." He said, picking up a sandwich.

"And you look remarkably cheerful for being Jack Rudolph at any time of day." Jordan shot back with a smile.

Jack acknowledged her dig with a small nod. "Actually I've got a lot to be cheerful about at the moment." He said, slurring his words ever so slightly. "You know that big problem I was telling you about yesterday? Well, it's not so big anymore."

"Good, that's good." Jordan said tucking into a cheese sandwich. "So given that you're in such a good mood, now would probably be a good time to tell you that I'll probably be making an appearance in newspaper gossip columns again soon."

Jack sat down heavily in an armchair and peered at her suspiciously. "What have you gone and done now Jordan?" He asked. "I thought there was only so much trouble a pregnant woman could get herself into."

"Danny and I are seeing each other." She announced simply.

"Danny." Jack repeated slowly. "Danny Tripp?"

"The one and only."

"Oh. Wow." Jack said, before clearing his throat, wishing he hadn't had the last glass of whisky so he could think straighter.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I've found myself pregnant and alone and I know that Danny's got a weakness so I go after him and use my 'womanly charms' to get him to fall for me and that I'm going to use him to provide some stability in my life. But it's not like that. I know us getting involved is going to cause so many difficulties at work and it would be easier just to keep ignoring his advances but I can't. I really like him and he really likes me. For who I am." Jordan said emphatically.

Jack shook his head. "That isn't quite what I was thinking. I know you don't have any womanly charms." He smirked. "I'm just thinking that Danny's an idiot for wanting to be with you." He said but there was jest in his voice and Jordan smiled. Jack looked over at her. "Danny's a good guy Jordan."

Jordan nodded. "I know." She said with a smile.

…………………….

Jordan looked down on a very bizarre sight of a coyote, a ferret and then what looked suspiciously like a snake getting pulled out of a hole. Cal was sweating profusely and swearing at various people. When the menagerie had finally been moved, Jordan saw some large planks of wood being dragged in to temporary cover the gaping holes and most of the cast and crew started to gather and she knew that Danny would be relieved to finally be able to get started on the read through.

"Hey." Danny said, coming up to her and putting an arm around her waist, twisting her to face him. "You eaten?

"Like a pig."

"Good." Danny smiled as they looked each other contentedly. He never thought he would be so lucky to finally be able to be with her like this. She had given nothing away during her interrogation of him. She was just that kind of person able to keep what she was feeling well hidden. "You should go get some rest. It's going to be hours until I'm done." He said, resting his forehead against hers.

Jordan smiled at his concern and they kissed softly.

Matt cleared his throat awkwardly and Danny and Jordan moved away from each other.

"Matt." Jordan greeted with a smile.

"You keep him in line." Matt replied, inclining his head towards Danny.

"Don't worry, I will!" She laughed.

"You ready to get this show on the road?" Matt asked his partner.

"Sure. Give me ten minutes to drive Jordan home." Danny said, taking Jordan's hand in his own.

Matt leant over the balcony and whistled to the crowd below. "Okay guys the run through is going to start in fifteen minutes now that Cal's finally got the deadly viper out from under the stage." He announced. Sixty heads turned to face him in silence.

"Dude, Cal didn't exactly tell them about the snake." Danny chuckled.

Matt turned back round as everyone below started to mutter and questions flew all over the place. "Seriously?"

Danny laughed. "Look at it this way: a story about the snake, ferret and coyote all going down a hole would make a pretty funny sketch to fill those missing five minutes."

"And I'm sure you could even fit Harry's dolphin's voice in there too." Jordan suggested before she and Danny walked away hand-in-hand.

Matt watched them go with an inspired look on his face. "A day-in-the life of a TV show: the animal kingdom under the stage and the executive producer stuck on a roof with a beautiful pregnant woman." He muttered to himself. "No one would believe it."

**A/N:- Swapped POVs a few more times than is usual there but it kind of wrote itself. Hope you enjoyed it and any feedback is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
